1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to throttle control devices for motorcycles which prevent throttle hand and wrist fatigue for motorcycle operators, and more particularly, is concerned with a lever-type device, releasably attachable to, and rotatingly adjustable upon, the existing throttle handlegrip, which permits the motorcycle operator to maintain a constant throttle setting by pressure from the palm of his hand and the adjoining wrist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On the conventional motorcycle, the rotation of the throttle handlegrip operates to change the throttle setting at the carburetor. When the throttle handlegrip is released, springs at the carburetor forceably close the carburetor throttle to an idle position with concurrent rotation of the throttle handlegrip. It is against such spring-biased rotational force that the motorcycle operator must grip and rotate the throttle handlegrip in order to achieve and maintain the desired throttle opening.
On long trips, especially where a constant throttle opening is desired to maintain a cruising speed, the necessity to firmly grip the throttle handlegrip and rotate it against the return-to-idle spring force creates a condition of fatigue in the hand and wrist of the operator. In such position, from the constant gripping force exerted, in combination with inherent vibration, the operator's hand has been known to go to sleep, creating a potentially hazardous situation.
A number of cruise control devices have been developed which mechanically lock the rotating throttle handlegrip to a certain set position, with a means for releasing the lock so that the throttle can once again be adjusted or return to an idle position. Such physical locking of the throttle handlegrip in a preselected position is inherently unsafe; as the motorcycle operator of ordinary skill is aware, the unexpected occurs quickly, and the time that it takes to release a lock or overcome a resistance may be all-important. Furthermore, such cruise control devices may be complex, involve replacement or modification of the throttle handlegrip, and require tools for installation when cruise control is desired, as for open-road operation, and for removal when not desired, as for city driving.
What is needed is a handlegrip cruise assist device which:
a. allows the motorcycle operator to maintain, without a gripping and twisting effort, a steady throttle position for extended periods of time without discomfort;
b. utilizes the existing throttle configuration, including the same throttle handlegrip and return-to-idle feature, without modification;
c. is easily and quickly installable and removable without tools;
d. is readily adjustable and releasable to permit the throttle position desired; and
e. is simple, durable, and inexpensive.